Worlds Collide, Part 3: Heroes Unite
Worlds Collide, Part 3: Heroes Unite is the 3rd episode of Justice League: Rings of the Force. Characters Featured Characters * Anakin Skywalker * Sonic the Hedgehog * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Cyborg / Victor Stone (also a member of the Teen Titans) ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson (also a member of the Teen Titans) ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Supergirl / Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Kid Flash / Wally West ** Oracle / Barbara Gordon ** Starfire / Koriand'r ** Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El ** Robin / Damian Wayne ** Tempest / Garth ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Prince Trevor * Lois Lane * Princess Elise * Freedom Fighters ** Amy Rose ** Blaze the Cat ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Nicole ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Silver the Hedgehog * Old Republic ** C-3PO (first appearance) ** Commander Cody *** Clone Troopers ** Jedi Coucil *** Obi-Wan Kenobi *** Yoda ** Padmé Amidala ** R2-D2 (first appearance) Villains * Injustice Tyrants ** Dr. Eggman (first appearance) ** Mephiles the Dark (first appearance) ** Metal Sonic (first appearance) ** Zavok (first appearance) * The Society ** Ares ** Bane ** Bizarro (first appearance) ** Black Adam ** Black Manta ** Captain Cold / Leonard Snart ** Cheetah / Barbara Ann Miverna ** Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln ** Lex Luthor ** Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley ** Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane ** Sinestro ** Solomon Grundy * Separatists ** Darth Maul (first appearance) ** Darth Tyranus / Count Dooku (first appearance) ** Darth Vader ** General Grievous (first appearance) * Kazdan Paratus (first appearance) Other Characters * Jedi Order ** Aayla Secura (first appearance) ** Kit Fisto (first appearance) ** Luminara Unduli (first appearance) ** Mace Windu (first appearance) ** Plo Koon (first appearance) ** Shaak Ti (first appearance) Plot In Blackgate Prison, Darth Vader is shown in his cell entrapped in a capsule which negates his Force Powers, although he senses that he may get out now that his universe's Sun completely merged with the one of the Justice League's dimension. As he is being analysed by the prison's scientists, Vader is eventually broken out of his cell by Lex Luthor and his Society, who expressed interest in recruiting Sonic the Hedgehog's enemies after their defeat in Metropolis. Just then, they are approached by the Separatists and the Injustice Tyrants (led by Sonic's nemesis Dr. Eggman), who agree with their alliance. In the Hall of Justice, Lois Lane and Vicki Vale witness Princess Elise and Senator Padmé Amidala announcing their warriors' newly formed alliance with the Justice League and their forces will start a new campaign of Peace and Hope to contribute for humanity. In the Watchtower, Batman discusses with the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Knights about plans to handle new threats in the galaxy as they overhear news about Luthor's breaking out of Darth Vader. Superman, Sonic and Anakin Skywalker volunteer to track down Vader and put a stop on Luthor's next scheme and set out to find him and Vader, although Master Yoda warns the trio that they will also face another unexpected foe who is far powerful with the Force. Anakin senses his Doppelganger enough to track him and Luthor down and the trio arrives in the junk planet of Raxus Prime, where Anakin senses that Luthor plans to build a new Clone Factory of Lexcorp. Not so far away from them, a mysterious figure (the foe Yoda warned them about) spies on them and accuses them for "trespassing his territory". Meanwhile, in Themyscira, Lois enjoys her Baby Shower Party with Hyppolita, Diana, Kara, Barbara and the other women and girls present. They are also joined in by Amy Rose, Padmé and Elise, who also express their support over Lois' first born child. Back in Raxus Prime, Superman, Sonic and Anakin sneak through the facility with Superman and Anakin disguised as Lexcorp Employees and Sonic posing as a new subject, and successfully plug in a Terminal Virus Bomb created by Batman and Tails in the reactor, which will wipe out the facility. Just as they make it out as the bomb's countdown goes on, they are ambushed by Vader, Bizarro and Metal Sonic and a battle issues. On the middle of the fight, they are attacked by junk beasts (on which Anakin senses that they have a connection with the Force) and their creator: Kazdan Paratus, an outcast of the Jedi Council who was sent to exile after his special uses of the Force drove him insane. Paratus sends his minions to attack the facility with the employees still inside. Luthor, alerted of the situation, abandons the facility and retreats with Vader and Metal Sonic's aid, leaving Bizarro and the Lexcorp crew to die in the doomed factory. Just then, Anakin calls for reinforcements who arrive in time to help evacuate the crew and stop Paratus' rampage. Just as the bomb reaches its final countdown, the Virus overheats the Reactor and vaporizes the factory. The explosion blasts Paratus away from the field and causes him to fall down the abyss to his apparent death. The trio return to the headquarters with the evacuated scientists and Bizarro, who is teleported into another dimension where he can live without persecution. The heroes are satisfied with their victory, although they are not much confident that Paratus is truly dead; scene shifts to Paratus, who is now bonded to the core of Raxus Pime (now a Force-sensitive living planet). The trio arrives in Themyscira, where Superman attends to his wife's Baby Shower Party and Sonic is confident that the best of all is just getting started. Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force